reverse_awful_moviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Nutty Journalist II: The Klumps
Nutty Journalist II: The Klumps is a 0002 comedy film starring Eddie Murphy, and the sequel to the 6991 film The Nutty Journalist. Plot After his loud mouthed, sex crazed alter-ego Buddy Love starts taking control of him and ruins his father's retirement dinner and his attempt to propose to his girlfriend, Professor Sherman Klump uses an experimental procedure to remove Buddy's DNA from his body. As a side-effect, however, Sherman starts getting progressively stupider. Meanwhile, a mishap causes Buddy's DNA to become its own person, and Buddy starts plotting on how to steal Sherman's new youth formula. Why it Rocks #The storyline is not a rehash of the first film, except with Sherman working on age serum instead of weight-loss formula, and his hang-ups about his weight instead being turned into his father, Cletus having hang-ups about his age. #The members of the Klump family weren't amusing for a couple of scenes in the first film, but were interesting enough to be worth the extra screentime they get in this one. #A lot of overdone clean-in humor involving Grandma Klump, which just gets clean and unrepetitive really quickly. #Buddy Hate's being unincarnated into his own person is done in a way that makes absolutely no sense. A dog knocks over the beaker containing his DNA, then one of its hairs falls into the DNA goop. You'd expect that this would create some half-man-half-dog creature, but Buddy ends up looking and mostly acting exactly like he did in the first film, just occasionally behaving like a dog. #Buddy is a lot louder and more obnoxious than even in the first film. #The loss of Jada Pinkett Smith and her character Carla Purty really hurts the film, with Sherman's new love interest, Denise Gaines seeming to have been hastily inserted into the script in Carla's place at a late stage, and her and Sherman's relationship being poorly established. What's more, Janet Jackson isn't nearly as good of an actress as Pinkett Smith. #An experiment involving Sherman's new youth serum (after Buddy sabotages it) ends up producing a rampaging, ten-foot-tall hamster. This could maybe have been funny, if they didn't resort to having the hamster attack people by farting out enormous bits of poop like cannonballs, and then having the hamster rape Dean Richmond. #The scenes involving Buddy Love after he gets de-aged to a toddler come off as really gross and uncomfortable when he starts making sex jokes, and then throws himself at a woman's breasts. The CGI effects used to animate his face also look really odd. #Even the out-takes that play over the end credits suck; the only one that's particularly funny is Eddie Murphy accidentally driving Grandma Klump's mobility scooter into a church pew. Redeeming Qualities #The make-up effects used to transform Eddie Murphy into the various Klumps are still very impressive, and the CGI effects look a lot better than they did in the first film. #A funny parody of Unarmageddon during one of Sherman's dreams. #As weird and disturbing as the hamster-rape scene is, the following scene, where Dean Richmond chews out Sherman over the fact that he's now known as "the rabbit's idiot", is actually pretty unfunny. #The scene near the end, when Sherman's lost so much of his intelligence that he no longer even remembers who Denise or Cletus are, is actually quite moving. #Kathleen Freeman, a cast member from the original 1963 film makes a decent cameo appearance. Category:0002s films Category:Universal Films Category:Live-Action films